Strawberry Cheesecake
Strawberry Cheesecake (also known as "Strawberry Cheesecake-kun", "Rych" or "Ry-kun") is a fictional character from the series, "Dessert Anime," or as most would call it, "GDA." He is a humanized or gijinka version of a Strawberry Cheesecake. The creator, akxeal stated that Strawberry Cheesecake is a homemade dessert, his baker is a young woman who happens to be a shut-in. You can see his blog in here. Appearance Strawberry Cheesecake is a male teenager with a pair of red eyes and a coral rose colored straight (HA) hair that he slick back in a sloppy manner. He wears a tucked in and slightly oversized pale yellow shirt with a disordered looking red zig-zag pattern on it, knowing how big the sleeves are, he decided to roll it up. On the lower half, he wears a red-brown leather belt over his casual yellow ochre capri pants with a red slip on flat shoes. It appears that he has a keen liking for male accessories, with how he wears two golden orbital piercings on his right ear, silver lobe and helix piercings, connected by chain on his left ear. In addition, Strawberry Cheesecake also wears a silver cuff bracelet on his left arm. Personality As a slacker on his daily life, he is quite the easy going and my-pace kind of person. Some tend to mistook Strawberry Cheesecake as a talkative person, but he is much more of a listener type. Around strangers or acquaintance he is mostly silent, however when he is around the people he's comfortable with, he'll be quite the rowdy person. This doesn't mean he won't take the first approach to communicate with others though. It all depends on its place and timing. Strawberry Cheesecake also low key takes pleasure in casual flirting and being jokingly mean. Most of the time he never really take things seriously, especially when problems regarding himself arises. He acts as if his affairs are someone else's problem. He might also unconsciously provoke someone with his "too-chill" personality, though that is yet to be proven true. Story As mentioned before, Strawberry Cheesecake is a homemade cake baked by a crippled young women in her twenties. His baker is a little bit over-protective, made him keep her accompany in the house as she is a shut-in. This is the main reason why he unconsciously adopted his baker's bad characteristic of slacking off. However, he does get to get out of the house from time to time as long as he's not out for way too long. Strawberry Cheesecake notices how a bit of toxicity is involved in his relationship with his baker. Despite that, he still loves her and considered her a close big sister. Trivia * He's bisexual. * His human name, "Rych" is pronounced, "Raigh." * He prefers comfortable clothing. * He is not comfortable about people asking him about his relationships with others and would ignore such questions, however he does not want to come off as rude and ends up giving ambiguous answer on accident. * He always give classic excuses to the question why he spends a lot of time at home with his baker. He never truly explains why. * The two point above is the reason why he came off as "Shady" to some people. * He prefers to care and help other people in trouble rather than taking care of himself; or his problems. * Strawberry Cheesecake's baker stylized him to be somewhat similar with her deceased twin brother. * His headcanon VA is Soma Saito Gallery Strawberrycheesecake headshot.png|A close-up of Strawberry Cheesecake StrawberryCheesecake.png|Full body reference of Strawberry Cheesecake Rych full ref sheet.png|Strawberry Cheesecake character design ver.2019 Rych first design.png|Strawberry Cheesecake's character design ver.2014 (Redrawed) survival au.png|Strawberry Cheesecake (Survival!AU) ver.2014 (Redrawed) ooffffff.png|Strawberry Cheesecake with Mango Cheesecake rych_icon.png|Strawberry Cheesecake's icon on his blog header.png| Category:Characters Category:Cakes